El amor de Naruto
by okashira janet
Summary: Sakura le habría perdonado todo a Sasuke, que intentara matarla, que arremetiera contra Konoha, que fuera su enemigo… Pero no podía permitir que atentara contra el corazón de Naruto. SasuSaku NaruHina. Especial San Valentin. NAP.


**EL AMOR DE NARUTO**

**Por Okashira janet**

Esta historia concursa en el proyecto de San Valentín de Naruto All Project y esta dedicada especialmente a **Natasha Sierra **¡feliz día para ti!

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso intentando entretener.

_Sakura le habría perdonado todo a Sasuke, que intentara matarla, que arremetiera contra Konoha, que fuera su enemigo… Pero no podía permitir que atentara contra el corazón de Naruto. SasuSaku NaruHina _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura miró sus manos, dónde normalmente unos guantes canalizaban su chakra ahora sólo había unos dedos maltratados, ¿habían servido sus manos para salvar vidas o acaso sólo habían sido un triste sostén para los muertos?, giró la mirada en derredor, la guerra era muerte, la guerra era destrucción y miseria, ¡lo sabía!, se había preparado mentalmente para eso, sabía lo que pasaría.

¿Entonces por qué dolía tanto?, sabía que un medico no era un Dios, ¡no podía cambiar el curso de una vida!, ¡no podía salvar lo que era insalvable!, cuando Neji había muerto ni siquiera le había dado tiempo para acercarse a él ¡y había sido frustrante!, tanto conocimiento, tantos años de practica, tanta concentración, ¡no era nada en medio de aquella vorágine que la consumía!

Durante su infancia había querido ser fuerte, había querido caminar al lado de Sasuke, poder alcanzarlo con su poder, luego Naruto también había empezado a superarla y cuando menos lo esperaba sólo podía ver la espalda de ambos. Sasuke nunca giraba hacía atrás, su cabello negro apenas ondeaba con el viento, el abanico en su espalda era sólo el recuerdo de lo que no podía alcanzar, Naruto era diferente, él giraba cada dos pasos.

—"¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?". —Porque el rubio era así, porque había amor en él para ella, a pesar de todo y por encima de todo. Por eso siempre había creído que estaba cerca de Naruto, que aún caminaba a su lado, que le era útil, que aunque Sasuke estuviera lejos el equipo siete seguía existiendo, seguía esperando por el miembro que se había alejado.

¿De verdad caminaba al lado de Naruto?, ¿en que le había ayudado en la presente situación?, no había sido más que peso muerto para él, Neji se había sacrificado por su compañero de equipo y Hinata había alcanzado su corazón cuando había dudado.

Hinata… la miró en medio del campo de pelea, sucia de sangre y tierra, con el rostro lleno de magulladuras, los pantalones rotos, la manga de su camisa desgarrada, ¿cuándo había crecido esa chica?, ¿cuándo había dejado de ser un manojo de tartamudeos y sonrojos?, ¿cuándo había logrado alcanzar a Naruto?, un punto inexacto del corazón le dolió.

Al frente Ino gritó algo, Kiba y ella se lanzaron de lado para no ser alcanzados por un ataque, todo pasaba como en cámara lenta, giró de medio lado y notó que Kakashi estaba parado cerca de ella, como esperando por si debía protegerla de algún ataque.

Se sintió ofendida y a la vez dolida, ¡ella también era una kunoichi!, ¡ella también podía pelear como Hinata o ser rápida como Ino! y si no era lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente ágil, ¡entonces no merecía seguir viviendo!, era su castigo por no alcanzar las metas que se había trazado cuando había empezado su camino.

Dio un paso al frente, otro y otro más.

—Sakura… —Escuchó el llamado de Kakashi tras ella, pero en lugar de atenderlo apretó los dientes, no volvería a ser la damisela en peligro, no volvería a dejar que Kakashi se sintiera responsable de ella, que Naruto tuviera que salvarla, que Sasuke la viera en menos.

—¡Abajo! —Alguien gritó y ella obedeció en automático, como un ninja más, como una kunoichi más, ¡lo tenía presente!, era un ninja medico y su misión era mantenerse segura para poder salvar con sus manos a quien la necesitara, ¡pero la rabia y el dolor que sentía su corazón en ese momento no podían ser aplacados con ordenes!

—¡Sakura! —Kakashi gritó tras ella, lo sabía, que su maestro nunca había dejado de verla como la chica suave y frágil que debía proteger, ni siquiera cuando Naruto y ella lograron quitarle los cascabeles, incluso después de derrotar a Sasori, para Kakashi ella siempre sería la niña que estaba bajo su responsabilidad.

Quiso gritarle, "¡ya despierte Kakashi-sensei!" porque los demonios de él también aparecían, porque sabía que no quería perder a nadie más, pero no podía velar siempre por ella, las relaciones no funcionaban así, el mundo ninja tampoco.

Notó a Naruto en primera fila, el rubio cabello flotando rebelde, su vestimenta brillando como una bandera iluminada por el chakra del Kyuubi. Su compañero había evolucionado, ahora ya no era el niño tonto por el que nadie apostaba un solo yen, ahora era la esperanza, era el motivo de todos para seguir adelante.

—Naruto… —Susurró con los labios secos, quiso estar cerca de él, quiso animarlo, decirle que lo lograrían, pero no pudo. ¿De que serviría cuando su mirada azul ya no se iluminaba por su presencia?, ¿de que serviría cuando era obvio que había alguien que ahora quería por encima de todo lo demás?

—_Hinata… ¡gracias!, es gracias a que has permanecido a mi lado. —_La imagen de su compañero de equipo sujetando la mano de la heredera Hyuuga en medio de la batalla la golpeó con fuerza, en ese justo momento había sido consciente de una cosa: Naruto había crecido. No sólo había crecido en fuerza, en físico y en mentalidad, sus sentimientos también lo habían hecho, había dejado atrás aquel infantil enamoramiento por ella y aunque era melancólico de alguna manera se había sentido orgullosa de él, de su compañero, su amigo, su chico.

Quiso decírselo, que al verlo crecer también ella había querido hacerlo, para alcanzarlo, para no fallarle, para que no hubiera sido en vano todas las veces que él se había detenido para girar la mirada hacía ella.

—"_¿Todo bien Sakura-chan?"._ —Cerró los ojos, apenas un par de segundos, para sustraerse de la guerra, los gritos y las sombras de los que caían. Cuando los abrió algo nuevo había cambiado en el paisaje, ahora en la cima de la montaña no sólo se encontraban Madara y Obito, ahora el Uchiha más joven también estaba presente.

Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros y lucía tan despiadadamente apuesto como se había aparecido frente a ella en cada sueño dónde el pasado no era más que una pesadilla y ellos podían estar juntos como antaño.

—Sa..su..ke… —Murmuró entrecortadamente con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía dejar de verlo, lo altanero de su barbilla, la profundidad de sus ojos, la fuerza de sus brazos. Él era lo que siempre había soñado que sería, él era el niño del que se había enamorado, él era el eslabón oscuro que había querido acunar entre sus brazos, él era en pocas palabras Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Qué sucede? —Obito giró a verlo de reojo, tenía los brazos cruzados—. ¿Encontraste una respuesta?

—Lo hice. —Sasuke miró fijamente al frente, justamente al punto donde Naruto peleaba con brios, como una espada repleta de fuerza. Sakura no pudo evitarlo, su respiración se aceleró, conocía esa mirada, conocía la oscuridad que encerraba, si Sasuke había encontrado una respuesta la misma la empujaba hacía ellos.

—Ya veo. —Obito volvió a mirar al frente—. Pero si te enfrentas a él ahora será un desperdicio.

—¿A que te refieres? —La voz de Sasuke era ronca, como si el hombre en él hubiera acabado con cualquier sentimiento.

—Morirán los dos, de hecho, es probable que él sólo te haga a un lado. —Sasuke frunció el ceño, en un gesto de espantoso odio, pero luego su rostro se relajó como si el tema le fuera indiferente, sabía que en esos momentos Naruto era más fuerte que él, que con sus poderes no lo tomaría en serio e intentaría apartarlo de la pelea, ¡pero si había alguien a quien quisiera derrotar era a él!, ¡sólo en él podía derramar su odio y resentimiento sin ninguna contemplación! Y para eso necesitaba que el rubio fuera consumido por la misma pasión que le carcomía los huesos.

—Pero hay una forma… —Obito golpeteó con sus dedos sobre su brazo, el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuál? —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua mirando sin interés la destrucción que se respiraba abajo.

—Asesina a la mujer que ama. —Obito lo miró de reojo, Sasuke le regresó la mirada con fijeza, si aquello era una prueba era muy estupida, sus lazos con Konoha se habían marchitado del todo, ya nada respiraba en él por aquellos días de "equipo feliz", no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo.

Dentro de sus ojos brillaron aspas y al segundo siguiente él y Sakura se veían fijamente y ella lo supo, no estaba dudando, la había reconocido como su objetivo y no había nada que pudiera detenerlo. No pudo evitarlo, respiró hondamente sintiendo que sus pupilas temblaban, la oscuridad flotaba en el aire, la envolvía, la asfixiaba y aún así no podía moverse, no podía suplicarle piedad, no podía intentar convencerlo de que su camino era uno equivocado.

Simplemente quedo ahí, observando los ojos que nunca antes la habían admirado de esa manera, como si sólo su existencia fuera importante, ¡oh Sasuke-kun!, las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes si tan sólo se hubiera quedado con ella, si por lo menos la hubiera dejado caminar con él.

—"Voy a matarte". —Leyó la intención en sus ojos, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue alzarse cuan alta era, la mirada firme aunque llorosa, esto es lo que era, esto es lo que había quedado después de tantos años.

—Te estas equivocando. —Madara se burló atrás de él.

—No lo hago. —Sasuke frunció el ceño sin dejar de ver a Sakura.

—Lo haces. —Obito cruzó aún más fuerte los brazos, luego soltó su agarre y estiró un brazo al frente—. Es ella. —Sasuke siguió la dirección de su brazo y la vio. Una chica de largo cabello oscuro y los ojos que destacaban a un Hyuuga.

Sakura siguió toda la acción con la mirada, el brazo de Obito, la mirada de Sasuke, Hinata que en esos momentos respiraba entrecortadamente por una pelea apenas terminada y finalmente a Naruto demasiado lejos para haberse percatado de algo siquiera.

¡NO!

Algo gritó dentro de ella y echó a correr, nunca lo había hecho tan rápido, saltó a sus compañeros, se impulsó en cuerpos caídos, apenas se ocupó en rodear las trampas, Hinata estaba ahí siendo apenas una chica que intentaba recuperar la fuerza perdida, estaba ahí sin saber que se acababa de convertir en el objetivo de un hombre que podía destruirla sólo con el pensamiento, estaba ahí sin saber que ahora era ella y sólo ella la que mantenía cuerdo a Naruto.

Y de pronto Hinata estaba ahí y justo a dos pasos se materializo Uchiha Sasuke. Fue apenas lo necesario para un latido de corazón. Hinata dio un paso asustado hacía atrás, Sasuke llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada y Sakura se atravesó en medio con un kunai en la mano y la mirada firmemente clavada en el hombre frente a ella.

—No dejare que lastimes el amor de Naruto. —Y su voz no vaciló, sus ojos fueron navajas verdes que no mostraron el mínimo atisbo de duda. Sasuke dejó los dedos flojos sobre la empuñadura de su espada sin ser consciente.

—Sakura-san… —Atrás la vocecita de la chica se dejo oír, era una voz dulce y frágil, Sasuke casi sintió nauseas de escucharla, no quería saber nada de ella, sólo quería matarla y ya.

—Quítate Sakura. —Más que su voz fueron sus ojos los que dieron la orden—. Estas de suerte, parece que Naruto no te quiere como antes. —Ella apretó los labios, pero su mirada se volvió mil veces más decidida.

—Ya dije que no dejare que la lastimes. —Y no había "Sasuke-kun" agonizantes y entristecidos, porque no podía dejar que tocara a Hinata, no cuando Naruto había hecho tanto por ella, no cuando el rubio había sido su más grande apoyo, no cuando si la dejaba morir también dejaría morir el corazón de Naruto.

—Apártate ahora. —Sasuke gruñó, casi como un perro, sus dedos se crisparon sobre la armadura de la espada—. O te mato. —Y sabía que no dudaría, porque ya lo había intentado antes, porque casi lo había logrado.

Sus dedos se apretaron contra el kunai y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sabía que Sasuke no usaría genjutsu con ella, la encontraría demasiado pusilánime para algo así, se desharía de ella físicamente como lo había intentado en la última ocasión. Sintió todos sus tendones estirarse en alarma, estaba lista, Naruto no llegaría a tiempo, pero no importaba, ya era suficiente de ser la niña de todos, ya era suficiente de escapar a los miedos, ya era la hora de enfrentarse a un espejismo.

—¡Junken! —Sasuke alzó la mirada con irritación cuando su mano cayó flácida en el aire, se había concentrado tanto en Sakura que había olvidado a la chica que iba a matar, ahora estaba ahí, ojos decididos y movimientos rápidos, Sakura se puso a su lado y tampoco titubeaba.

—No dejare que lastime a Sakura-san. —La chica habló firmemente, seguía teniendo esa vocecita ridículamente infantil y seguía pareciendo apenas una gota de lluvia en medio de la tormenta, pero había algo que se notaba a simple vista, había puesto el corazón en esa frase. Le recordó a Naruto.

Miró a Sakura, la analizó fríamente, ella nunca había dicho que quería proteger a esa chica si no a lo que representaba para Naruto:

—_No dejare que lastimes el amor de Naruto. _—En cambio esa chica Hyuuga había declarado que protegería a Sakura y en sus movimientos era obvio que ponía la vida en riesgo por esa idea. Ella era como Naruto, ridículamente sentimental, espantosamente candido en sus ideas de justicia y lealtad.

Pero Sakura, ella era diferente, ella mataba por los que amaba, ella se volvía un demonio desatado si tocaban lo que le importaba… ella era como él.

Si se la hubiera llevado con él aquella noche cuando se habían despedido siendo niños, ¿habría cambiado esa mirada?, ¿esos ojos verdes arderían de odio como los suyos?, ¿o seguiría siendo Naruto tan importante como para proteger su corazón aún a costa de su propia vida?

Caminó un paso hacía ellas, ninguna se movió, lo miraban atentamente, Sakura parecía leer fríamente sus movimientos, como si también ella pensara en todas las posibilidades que de una manera u otra se habían perdido, la chica Hyuuga en cambio había activado el sello de su familia y parecía esperar el momento para atacar, su familia, después de todo, se había caracterizado siempre por su paciencia.

Caminó otro paso, Sakura achicó la mirada, la joven Hyuuga adelantó firmemente su mano, el Junken era peligroso, tenía que tenerlo en cuenta. Las miró a ambas con dureza, ¿que podían hacer dos chicas contra él?, ¡el demonio Uchiha!, ¡el vengador!, quiso reírse en sus caras.

Miró a la chica de Naruto, piel blanca que era manchada por la sangre de batallas pasadas, el rostro de Sakura en cambio no tenía ningún rasguño, la ropa de la chica estaba echa un desastre, en cambio Sakura se veía completamente entera, sólo ahí lo recordó.

—¿No deberías estar curando a tus aliados Sa-ku-ra? —Paladeó su nombre sin que su rostro se moviera más de lo estrictamente necesario—. ¿O es que ni siquiera para eso sirves?

—¿Tú no deberías estar peleando con Naruto?, —Sakura sonrió y fue la misma sonrisa falsa que había engañado a Sai—, ¿o es que le tienes miedo Sasuke-kun? —El tiempo se detuvo, Hinata sintió como si alguien hubiera derramado cera caliente sobre ellos, como si ninguno pudiera moverse y la garganta quemara. Pensó que Sasuke mataría a Sakura por su atrevimiento, quizás fue por eso que se colocó enfrente, no porqué fuera muy valiente si no porqué había dicho que protegería a Sakura y ella cumplía su palabra.

Sasuke reaccionó mirándola, sacó su espada y la colocó junto a su cuello tan rápido que ella apenas tuvo tiempo de poner los dedos frente al corazón del joven, a pesar de que la distancia que debía recorrer era más corta. Respiró asustada y él la miró profundamente. Tac-tac, el latido del corazón de Sasuke rozaba las yemas de sus dedos, ella lo tenía con su Junken, él podía rebanarle la cabeza en cualquier instante.

—Naruto no se ha conseguido a una completa inútil. —Sasuke giró el filo de la espada para que su cabello corriera por el mismo—. ¿Tú que opinas Sakura?

—Tal parece. —Y por un momento, por un ínfimo segundo casi pudo respirarse una camaradería que había nacido cuando tenían doce años y se burlaban del rubio diciendo que nunca lograría echarse novia.

Al segundo siguiente los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron dos pozos profundos y lanzó la espada contra su cuello, Sakura sujetó a Hinata por la cintura y se arrojó hacía atrás, ambas cayeron al suelo, frente a ellas la mano de Naruto sostenía la espada del vengador Uchiha.

—¿Qué haces teme? —Sus ojos se habían puesto rojos.

—Primera vez que llegas a tiempo. —Sasuke le dirigió una vacía mirada.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?! —El pecho de Naruto subía y bajaba con rapidez, en sus ojos tembló la ira del Kyuubi.

—Buscaba un poco de atención, pero creo que ya no es necesario. —Sasuke dio un paso atrás para que su espada fuera liberada, pero Naruto apretó los dedos contra la misma, en sus ojos bailaba una furia que nunca antes había logrado alcanzar. De reojo Sasuke miró a las chicas en el suelo, ambas miraban a Naruto con una mezcla de sorpresa, preocupación y alivio, con irritación chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Aléjate de ellas! —Naruto rugió arrojando la espada hacía él.

—Ellas no me interesan, —aspas rojas giraron en sus ojos—, eres tú, al final quien morirá serás tú.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

A Sasuke no le gustaba que lo utilizaran, por eso antes de tomar su decisión contra Konoha había hablado con los cuatro Kages, por eso había preguntado a alguien que ya no tenía nada que perder. Su respuesta no lo libraba del odio, por eso tenía que pelear con Naruto, por eso deseaba matarlo, él, la esperanza de quienes en el pasado habían matado a su familia y obligado a Itachi a vivir en la más oscura soledad.

Su batalla había sido feroz, Naruto había hablado (siempre lo hacía) acerca de perdón y ridiculeces que tenían que ver con el amor, ¿acaso no lo sabía?, ¡el clan Uchiha era devorado por el odio después de haber conocido el amor!, su ignorancia le provocaba irritación, su estupido optimismo lo incitaba a lastimarlo.

Ambos estaban cansados y vapuleados cuando Madara y Obito hicieron su movimiento y sólo hasta ese entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta cabal de que sólo había sido un distractor para que Naruto se alejara de la batalla. Sintió rabia y ya no supo hacía dónde dirigirla, Naruto había tenido que dejar su duelo al darse cuenta de su error, incluso él se había quedado parado con los brazos flojos a los costados.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Hinata! —El rubio hacía eco con las manos, sus ojos azules parecían presas del terror—. ¡Hinata! —Sintió que regresaba a sus tiernos seis años, a esa noche cuando lloraba huyendo de Itachi y al mismo tiempo queriendo ir a su encuentro y hundir el rostro en su pecho de hermano mayor. Naruto tenía la misma patética expresión de sus debilidades, su pecho subía y bajaba con idéntica manera irregular, incluso tenía ese rostro miserable del que esta a punto de echarse a llorar.

Lo odió por seguir siendo un niño, por seguir dependiendo de una mujer, por tener lazos que aún podían quebrarlo, ¿acaso no sabía que el amor siempre acarreaba odio?, ¿acaso no entendía que sus lazos siempre serían un medio para lastimarlo?

—¡Hinata!

—Ya cállate. —Le ordenó como si ambos volvieran a ser los niños de doce años que compartían equipo a regañadientes.

—¡A ti que te importa! —La sangre que corría por su frente le empapaba un ojo dándole un aspecto violento. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, quizás es que ya lo había olvidado, tantos años lejos no podían prepararlo para ver a su antiguo compañero destrozado por amor.

—No ganaras nada gritando.

—¡Se las ha llevado!, ¡por mí!, ¡por mi culpa! —Era cierto, lo habían atado de manos, pero si hubieran querido dejar al rubio quieto simplemente se hubieran llevado a la chica Hyuuga, ¿por qué a Sakura también?, sus ojos negros se perdieron en la nada, con movimientos autómatas se amarró un pedazo de su desgarrada camisa en la muñeca para contener una pequeña hemorragia. No se tenía que ser un genio. Se habían llevado a Sakura por él, ¿de verdad creían que iba a detenerse por ella?, ¿de verdad pensaban que le pesaría en la consciencia no ver esos hermosos ojos verdes abrirse de nuevo?, su suave cabello rosa apenas sería un recuerdo melancólico que no podía compararse con el dolor que se había anidado en su alma desde antes.

—Voy a ir. —Naruto estaba tieso y pálido, como si hubiera tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida—. Llegare antes de que las lastimen.

—¿Eres idiota? —Sasuke lo golpeó en el pecho con la parte sin filo de su espada.

—¡¿Entonces que sugieres que haga?! —A pesar de su debilidad sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, Naruto siempre había sido un idiota, su corazón se reflejaba en todas sus acciones.

—¿La chica de cabello negro, cierto?

—¡Hinata! —Naruto gritó y fue como si la voz se le quebrara—. Ellos ya perdieron a Neji y si la pierdo a ella… —En las pupilas azules bailó la locura—. ¡No puedo, yo no puedo!, ¡ella es…!

—El amor acarrea odio en un círculo sin fin, ¿sabías eso? —No esperó respuesta, Naruto después de todo no era una persona que pudiera jactarse de inteligencia. Echó a andar con paso firme, tenía el pecho descubierto y lleno de heridas que sangraban, el labio inferior se le había reventado y su chakra quizás había bajado en un tercio de su capacidad, pero había tomado una decisión.

Nadie jugaba con Uchiha Sasuke y nadie manipulaba a Uchiha Sasuke. Tras él escuchó que un Zetsu le decía a Naruto que no se le ocurriera moverse o su novia lo pagaría. ¿Qué haría Naruto, lloraría, se resistiría, acataría las órdenes?, había dejado de leerlo hacía un tiempo, el amor cambiaba a los hombres después de todo.

Sus zapatos crujieron contra el suelo, con cada paso, con cada avance, su mirada era cada vez más oscura y su furia era más grande.

Era un huracán, era oscuridad, incluso su chakra centelleaba con la misma intensidad negra, quizás fue por eso que nadie intentó interceptarlo, quizás fue por eso que cuando llegó hasta dónde estaban no hubo nadie que le cerrara el paso.

Sakura estaba de rodillas, la chica Hyuuga estaba acostada al frente, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su ex compañera de equipo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Al instante en el que lo vio Sakura se encogió y sus pupilas temblaron. Sin embargo su cuerpo pareció reaccionar al segundo siguiente, una mano se movió en automático para proteger el cuerpo de Hinata, la otra se volvió un puño que colocó a ras del suelo, si se le ocurría acercarse haría un cráter.

—¿Qué haces tú ahí? —Sasuke la miró sin expresión, pero fue atando cabos rápidamente, algo la estaba reteniendo, algo que quizás él no podía ver por el momento. Sakura apretó los labios, ahora también ella lucía sucia y herida, en cambio la chica en sus piernas parecía descansar apacible—. ¿Qué tiene?

—No sé. —Sakura tragó saliva y por primera vez vio miedo en ella—. No es genjutsu, ella tiene el Byakugan, puede ver a través de ellos, no sé que le hizo, no puedo sanarla. —Lucía angustiada a pesar de que básicamente lo veía como un enemigo y supo porqué lo estaba haciendo, ella era una ninja medico, llevar a cabo su función como sanadora era su misión vital en aquella guerra.

—Pues para estar atrapada en alguna trampa del enemigo luce muy relajada. —Arqueando una ceja Sasuke dio un paso hacía ellas, pero al instante Sakura achicó la mirada como un gato arisco, como si la conversación anterior nunca hubiese sucedido. Por dentro bufó fastidiado, creía que ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que ella no era nada en comparación de él, ponerse a la defensiva no le serviría prácticamente para nada.

—Aléjate de ella Sasuke. —Nuevamente sus ojos verdes lo retaban, como si no supiera aún cual era su lugar, cual era la diferencia de sus poderes.

—¿Por qué si no qué Sakura? —Su tono fue duro, sus pasos siguieron dirigiéndose irremediablemente hacía ella.

—¡¿No puedes ganarle a Naruto si no es así?!, —Sakura se puso de pie dejando a Hinata tras ella, no dejaría que la lastimara, por Naruto, no podía fallar esta vez—. ¿Vas a matar a una chica mientras esta inconsciente?, ¡vaya logro! —Y supo que aquel tono de amargura no era fingido, esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos en esos momentos, ¿por qué quería a un hombre así?, ¿por qué amaba a un hombre así?, ¿acaso estaba loca?

—No me importa una mierda lo que pienses. —Aquellos ojos rasgados, ¿por qué tenían que verla de esa manera?, ¿por qué el destino había jugado así con ellos?, en cualquier otro momento hubiera llorado, por su tristeza y por la de él, por la miseria que tan pesadamente Sasuke cargaba en sus hombros, pero no ahora, no cuando el amor de Naruto dormía sin poder protegerse tras ella, no cuando de alguna manera Naruto le había confiado su corazón.

—Atrás Sasuke. —Reunió todo su chakra en su puño, quizás no tenía unas técnicas espectaculares, quizás no era la mejor en nada, pero tenía orgullo y tenía fuerza. Esta vez no se haría a un lado tan fácilmente.

—Apártate Sakura. —Él no lo hizo a propósito, simplemente ella no se había quitado y él no había dejado de avanzar, sus pechos se rozaron y ambos se vieron a los ojos, había determinación en la mirada de los dos, una determinación que nunca habían compartido en el pasado. El flujo de chakra era violento y fluctuante, como si sus energías lucharan por obtener el control.

—Aléjate.

—Quítate. —Palabras que eran susurros violentos, dientes que se apretaban, respiraciones que empezaban a entrecortarse. Sasuke sintió deseos de tomarla del cabello y estrujarla, no para hacerle daño, no para quitarla del camino, simplemente deseó hacerlo. Deseó apretar esas hebras rosas en sus dedos hasta que ella gritara, apretar ese cuello blanco hasta que los vivos ojos verdes fueran bajando en intensidad. Adelantó la mano pero ella se anticipó a sus deseos y lo sujetó por el antebrazo, era fuerte, sentía su hueso estrujarse bajo el poder de sus dedos. La miró con furia y ella le regresó idéntica mirada.

No sabía que ella podía mirar así.

La arrojó lejos de sí con una patada, de no ser porqué ella se revolvió furiosa y dolida hubiera notado que lo que había impulsado aquel movimiento había sido un momentáneo miedo. Ella había tenido la misma mirada que había tenido él cuando había intentado matar a Itachi.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —No era un pedido ni una suplica, era un rugido, casi como si Naruto estuviera hablando desde sus labios, la idea le asqueó, ¿por qué diablos estaba él ahí?, ¿por qué había ido por esa chica que dormía como si fuera una princesa en espera de su rescatador?, ¿por qué verla no le producía más que un extraño vacío?

—¡Sasuke! —Escuchó el grito de Sakura, pero sólo se inclinó, una rodilla en el suelo y la otra encogida, dos de sus dedos se colocaron sobre la frente de la chica—. ¡¿Qué haces?! —Lejano escuchó el alarido de Sakura, pero no le prestó atención y cerró los ojos. Al instante cayó en algo muy parecido a un sueño.

Vio a esa niña siendo muy pequeña, sólo entonces la recordó de la academia, siempre había sido un ratoncito sin demasiadas pretensiones, se vio a si mismo siendo solitario y arrogante, a Sakura siendo ruidosa y a Naruto haciendo el tonto.

—_¡Yo seré Hokage dattebayo! —_Y dentro del sueño supo que ella le creía, aquel pequeño ratoncito le creía.

Se vio formando parte del equipo siete, vio como los demás equipos los admiraban de lejos, ¡si ellos también pudieran ser adiestrados por el ninja copia Hatake!, ¡si ellos también tuvieran misiones emocionantes!, ¡si sus integrantes pasaran casi todos a la final Chunnin!, vio a un Sasuke de doce años mirándose de reojo con Sakura y tal recuerdo le provocó abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

¡Lo sabía!, algo había pasado, en el examen para Chunnin algo había pasado con él, por eso Sakura había creído que correspondía sus sentimientos, porque por algún tiempo él también le había dado esas miradas, había creído que eran inventos suyos de sus noches a solas en la guarida de Orochimaru, pero no era así, esa chica Hyuuga lo había visto, incluso ella se había dado cuenta.

El mundo daba un salto, ahora Naruto era adolescente, sus cabellos rubios brillaban bajo el sol y la chica Hyuuga lo veía de lejos sintiendo que él era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir respirando. Las chicas si que eran unas inútiles.

Luego algo pasó, como si la cinta que había estado viendo se rompiera.

Y entonces la chica estaba enfrentándose sola a Pain mientras Naruto permanecía inerte en el suelo.

—_Porque yo te amo. —_Y fue como si Sasuke regresara en el tiempo, a la noche en la que Sakura había intentado detenerlo siendo niños, cuando le había dicho que lo amaba y él la había desmayado dándole un "gracias" por respuesta.

Aquellas chicas eran la otra cara de la misma moneda, ambas eran tontas, ambas amaban con ese arrebato estupido del que no sabe que terminara lastimado, ambas habían entregado por completo el corazón, pero había una diferencia.

Naruto era rubio como el sol y él era negro como la noche más oscura de invierno.

Le estaba haciendo daño a Sakura, siempre le había hecho daño, incluso cuando eran niños, a veces lo hacía inconscientemente, porque así era él, así era su clan, se mataban poco a poco, enredados en una oscuridad que se los tragaba.

Alzó la mirada y pudo verla, la chica Hyuuga estaba sellada en un limbo temporal, no había nada dañándola, no había nada que la lastimara, por alguna razón Obito había sido amable con ella.

_No dejare que lastimes el amor de Naruto._

Tal vez era eso, porque Naruto tenía un corazón enorme, porque él tenía el amor que los demás hombres no podían dar. Quizás Obito simplemente había visto a otra mujer reflejada en ese amor… Se acercó a la chica, esa joven de piel muy blanca y labios rojos que pudo haber sido Sakura, esa chica que no lo había seguido cuando eran niños, la que había visto la grandeza del perdedor desde el principio.

—Algo especial tenías que tener. —Le alzó la barbilla con dos dedos, pero la chica atrapada en aquel lugar también estaba inconsciente, de hecho parecía estar soñando algo que la hacía feliz. Dio media vuelta para salir de allí y entonces la escuchó:

—Él aún la quiere… Naruto-kun. —Y era obvio que ella lo supiera, si había podido descubrir la grandeza de un idiota como Naruto cuando ni siquiera él mismo era consciente de la misma era simplemente natural que pudiera descubrir los sentimientos encarcelados en lo más profundo de aquella vorágine que lo consumía.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —Salió de la mente de aquella chica y posó su mirada al frente, Sakura lo miraba con la boca abierta—. ¡Deja a Hinata ahora!

—Si lo hago caerá al suelo. —Arqueó una ceja, la chica de Naruto descansaba de cualquier modo en medio de sus brazos.

—Hablo en serio. —Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron.

—No tiene ningún caso que la mate ahora. —Y ciertamente no lo tenía.

—¿Entonces?

—Podría arrancarle el corazón justo ahora, sacarle los ojos, atravesarla de lado a lado… —Sakura sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba—. Pero si lo hago seguramente el idiota lloraría.

—¿Qué? —Sakura no pudo evitarlo, la boca se le abrió, Sasuke la miró fijamente, como diciendo que no volvería a repetirlo. El viento sopló entre ellos.

—Así que al final vas a traicionarme. —Obito apareció al lado del joven con su técnica de teletransportación, sus ojos mirándolo con aburrimiento, Sasuke no movió un solo músculo, ella tampoco.

—Sakura. —Y ella entendió, la manera en la que él pronunció su nombre era y siempre había sido única, por eso no titubeó cuando avanzó hacía él y extendió los brazos para que le pasara su preciada carga. Sus manos se rozaron y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Luego Sasuke giró hacía Obito y sus hombros se levantaron orgullosos una vez más, él no lo había dicho y no lo diría nunca, pero a su modo él también protegería el corazón de Naruto.

Porque el rubio era idiota, ruidoso, torpe, excesivamente optimista y ridículamente perseverante. Pero era un hecho que siempre había estado solo, quizás ellos habían sido sus soportes para no caer, pero su verdadera razón de existencia ahora ya tenía nombre y apellido.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con algo parecido a la ternura, había buscado, por mucho tiempo había intentado alcanzar el corazón de Sasuke, pero sólo cuando había dejado ese deseo de lado había alcanzado la verdadera resonancia con él. Ahora sus corazones latían juntos por algo, porque a final de cuentas Naruto siempre había sido el lazo que los unía.

Sasuke no despegó los labios, pero supo que ella lo había escuchado.

_Llévasela al idiota. _Porque su historia con Sakura era una tragedia que daba vueltas hasta encontrarse en el mismo punto de salida, allí dónde había un _te amo _y un _gracias _que no podía ir más allá.

Por eso aunque estaba peleando con Obito pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que Sakura extendió los brazos y Naruto estrechó a su chica contra su pecho llorando.

—Gracias Sakura-chan, gracias Sasuke-teme. —Y por los sentimientos que había encontrado gracias a esa chica él también sonrió.

Si pudiera le diría la verdad.

Que el odio dentro de él no podía ser olvidado

No quería olvidarlo

No iba a olvidarlo

No pensaba olvidarlo.

Por eso Sakura, por él y por ella, debía buscar otro camino, si se quedaba con él estaba destinado a romperle el corazón.

Porque el amor de Naruto distaba mucho del amor de un vengador… Aunque dentro, muy dentro, quizás y sólo quizás la quisiera de la misma forma en la que Naruto quería a su chica. Esa que justo ahora despertaba susurrándole al oído.

—Hinata-chan abre los ojos, ya estoy de nuevo junto a ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **En realidad cuando escribí este fic sólo tenía una imagen en mente, el momento en el que Sakura protege a Hinata la primera vez, esta es mi reconciliación con estos personajes. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Agradezco a todos por leer. Ciao

_14 de Febrero del 2013 _


End file.
